Odio a Yong Soo
by ShiningJH
Summary: Querido diario.Hoy me peleé con Yong Soo, creo que él tiene la culpa, pero espero que sepa que juntarse con ese gringo está mal. Querido diario.Hoy hice los trámites para poder afiliarme con el comunista que acosa de China. Querido diario.Yong Soo habló conmigo diciendo que no debía juntarme con el ruso, pero lo ignoré, al igual que él hizo conmigo. Querido Diario:Odio a Yong Soo.
1. La nieve densa no deja ver

_Querido diario._

_Hoy me peleé con Yong Soo, creo que él tiene la culpa, pero espero que sepa que juntarse con ese gringo está mal._

_Querido diario._

_Todavía no nos hemos reconciliado. Espero que mi hermano reconozca pronto que estaba equivocado y que ya no debe juntarse con ese cuatro ojos._

_Querido diario._

_Tuvimos otra discusión sin habernos reconciliado de la pelea anterior. Odio a mi hermano, estoy haciendo los trámites para poder afiliarme con el comunista que acosa de China._

_Querido diario._

_Comencé a juntarme con el soviético. No es un tipo malo, pero no entiendo muy bien lo que piensa. Yong Soo habló conmigo diciendo que no debía juntarme con el ruso, pero lo ignoré, al igual que él hizo conmigo._

Hyung Soo observaba melancólicamente su diario, recordando cosas dolorosas del pasado. Finalmente visitó la última página del pequeño cuaderno, y vio que decía: "_Querido Diario. Odio a Yong Soo_."

Comenzar el día de esa manera tan dolorosa era sólo para el aniversario doloroso de la separación de Corea. El norcoreano, se encontraba sosteniendo el diario íntimo, observando el cielo gris que dejaba caer pequeños copos de nieve. Siempre despertaba de esa manera; con una cara pálida de tristeza, sólo, acompañado por la soledad.

Se decidió por levantarse de la cama, se vistió con el uniforme comunista que siempre llevaba y guardó el diario en donde siempre estuvo, en un bolsillo interior de la campera militar. Se colocó el distintivo de color rojo en su brazo y salió con pasos firmes de la habitación.

Comenzó visitando las bases militares, a ver si todos hacían su trabajo y finalmente caminó hacia el paralelo 38º. "Voy a ver si están trabajando adecuadamente", todos sabían que era la escusa que usaba Hyung Soo en ese día para visitar la frontera.

Una vez allí, se ponía a conversar con los oficiales de su lado mientras miraba disimuladamente a las familias que se reunían en la frontera. Sí, por causa de esa estúpida guerra, no sólo ellos dos habían quedado separados, si no que también hay familias que han quedado separadas.

Se sentía estúpido porque sólo por conservar su reputación como el "chico malo" de los gemelos coreanos, no podía hacer nada (como aceptar el capitalismo) para que esas familias se reunieran todos los días en una mesa para comer todos juntos, como debe hacer una familia.

Se alejó hacia el área en donde la frontera estaba cercada. Le costó bastante llegar hasta allí, pues como nadie camina por ahí, la nieve era profunda. Se acercó a las rejas y las agarró con sus manos. En ese momento comenzó a nevar ligeramente.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera estado del lado del americano, junto a su hermano? ¿Porqué tuvo que pensar en sí mismo, antes de pensar en su pueblo?- se preguntaba a sí mismo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos lentos, causados por la densa nieve del suelo.

Dio vuelta su cabeza, no había nadie, los pasos provenían de la región sur.

-Mierda, no quiero ser visto por alguien de mi pueblo, y mucho menos del sur- pensó antes de darse una media vuelta para volver a su hogar.

Miró sobre el hombro para atrás, y ahora se veía una sombra del otro lado del alambrado. La sombra estaba quieta, parecía que éste también divisó a alguien. Tenía que irse rápido si no quería ser visto, así que dejó de lado los pasos silenciosos que estaba haciendo hace un rato, y comenzó con los pasos fuertes para poder sobre pasar la nieve.

-¿Hyung?- una voz horrorosamente conocida le hablaba desde el sur.

* * *

P.A(Palabras del Autor): Bueno, primero que nada, me disculpo porque soy tan ignorante que no se la fecha exacta de la separación de la península de Corea, pero puse que era invierno porque, además de que en Corea del Norte hace mucho frío, me parecía que la nieve haría un ambiente más triste(?) (bueno, hiba a poner lluvia, pero me pareció una idea muy clásica para usar)

Disfruten el fic, aunque todavía no se cómo lo voy a terminar...


	2. SiQuieresDesahogarte,ComeBollosDeCarne

El norcoreano detuvo su paso. ¿Acaso lo llamó "Hyung"?. En éste planeta había sólo una persona que podía llamar al temible Corea del Norte de esa manera: Corea del Sur.

Ignoró el llamado de su hermano menor, y siguió con pasos firmes. Pero depronto se escucharon unas carcajadas desde el otro lado de las rejas. Su hermano estaba riéndose mientras sostenía su barriga.

-¡¿Qu...?!- se dio la vuelta.

-Hyung, ¿acaso viniste a contemplar el paisaje sureño porque me extrañas?- se burlaba -Estoy feliz.

-¡Ja! Yo también estoy feliz- contestó sarcástico -¡Cómo no voy a estarlo si hoy es el aniversario del día en que logré separarme de ti!

-¿Por eso estas feliz?- dijo algo desilusionado -...pues yo estoy feliz porque has venido hasta la frontera a contemplar mi territorio, había pensado que nunca volverías a contemplar el sur.

El norcoreano se sorprendió de el porqué de la alegría de su hermano. Quería saltar las rejas para ir y abrazarse con su hermano menor, pero su dignidad le impedía. ¿No podía dejar de pensar que si iba con su hermano, los demás se burlarían de su debilidad?.

* * *

Al regresar a su casa, se sentó sobre su cama, y comenzó a dar golpes a su fiel almohada de seda. Nuevamente, se sentía incompetente.

-Hyung Soo, vine a visitarte aru...

La puerta de el dormitorio se abrió repentinamente, y del otro lado entró el chino con una sonrisa en la cara; que se borró luego de ver que el norcoreano estaba golpeando su almohada.

-¡¿China?!- se puso de pie, arrojando la almohada al suelo -¡¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?!

-Perdóneme, señor...- respondió una voz asomándose.

-Losiento aru, quería sorprenderte. Le dije que no te avisara- dijo apuntando al soldado.

El coreano suspiró y se sentó nuevamente, pidiéndole al soldado que se retirara. El chino cerró la puerta y se le acercó inocentemente, mostrandole la comida que trajo.

China tenía puesto su traje mandarían rojo, por lo que aparentaba no haber venido ha comerciar o a hablar de cosas militares. Además, tenía esa cara de idiota, por lo que en realidad lo había venido a visitar sólo porque estaba aburrido en su casa.

-¿En qué piensas aru?- un _nikuman_ que emanaba vapor apareció sobre su cara, rompiéndole los pensamientos.

-En nada...- dijo tomando el _bollo de carne_ en sus manos.

-¿Nada aru?- dijo sospechando -¿Porqué me estabas mirando tan fríamente?

-China, ya le dije que no venga a mi casa para matar el tiempo, yo estoy muy ocupado

-¿Y porqué estabas golpeando la almohada aru?- dijo observando el objeto.

Hyung Soo quedó mudo de tan avergonzado que estaba por haber dejado ver a China, cómo se desquitaba.

-¿Tiene que ver con Yong Soo aru?- el norcoreano se sorprendió de cuánto le conocía.

China se le sentó al lado, confirmando que la respuesta a su pregunta era "Sí".

-¿Quieres desahogarte contándome qué es lo que te pasó?- sonrió China, en ese momento, el coreano pensó, que China sí parece una madre.

El norcoreano se desahogó, le contó a la antigua nación lo que sentía por su hermano menor, y lo que sentía por sí mismo.

El silencio de sus alrededores era profundo, debés en cuando se escuchaban las pisadas uniformes de alguna unidad de militares, pero luego se desvanecían en el sonido de la nieve. Claramente hacía frío. Yao estaba por tomar las sábanas gruesas que estaban en la cama sobre la cual estaban los dos sentados.

-Me odio a mí mismo...- terminó.

El chino se sorprendió de las palabras de él, parecía que estaba hablando junto a una persona que se estaba por suicidarse.

-Acuéstate aru- pidió el chino.

-¿Qué?- se mostró confundido el norcoreano.

-Estas muy estresado aru- dijo tomándolo por atrás de los hombros -Te aré mis masajes especiales.

En ese momento Corea del Norte abrió los ojos como platos, había recordado cuando una vez, hace mucho tiempo, su hermano menor le hizo unos masajes en la espalda (que, por cierto, casi termina quebrándole la vértebra a la península del norte). Ahora se sentía mucho peor, estaba comenzando a comparar esa escena con ésta escena.

-Déjeme, no necesito de sus cariños- dijo fríamente retirando bruscamente las manos del chino -Gracias por venir a escucharme, ya puede irse...

Con ésto, Hyung Soo se retiró de la habitación, sin antes tomar su gorro. Yao se quedó sentado, con el plato de _nikumans_ a medio terminar.

-Creo que cree que yo vine a convencerlo de que vuelva a estar con Yong Soo- dijo triste -aru.

* * *

P.A: Hola! Bueno, para explicar, los nikumans y los bollos de carne son lo mismo (era obvio e.e). Puse NIKUMAN porque no se como se llama en chino ·3· Un bollo de carne es... aparenta ser una bola de masablanca, o un pan con una forma peculiar, que adentro (en este caso) tiene carne :D Pueden ver alguna imágen de Yao con esa comida.


	3. Aveces es Mejor Pensar Pervertidamente

-"Creo que Sur es un idiota que no conoce la realidad. ¿¡No entiendo cómo puede sonreír sabiendo que está separado de mí?! Soy su enemigo, no debería sonreír cada vez que me ve. Odio admitirlo, pero lo extraño... Quiero volver junto a él, pero después de todo lo que he hecho, ¿Podré decirle al mundo que me convertiré en demócrata? ¡Se burlarían de mi debilidad!" aru.

-¿Eso dijo Hyung?- preguntó el surcoreano con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí aru- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

El chino, luego de ser despedido de la casa de Corea del Norte, se había dirigido directamente a la casa de el hermano menor. Eso es lo que suele hacer siempre, lo que sólo la península del Sur y la Antigua nación saben.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces será más fácil de convencerlo para volver a estar juntos!- Yong Soo saltaba de la alegría.

-Pero no creo que sea tan fácil aru...- lo deprimió Yao -Él estaba como en una posición de inseguridad aru, si sigue así... ¡Se podría volver como antes!

-¿"Como antes"?- preguntó confundido.

-Sí aru, como cuando ustedes acababan de separarse...- dijo en voz baja.

¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?. Luego de la separación de los hermanos, Hyung Soo cayó en una depresión y comenzó a causar problemas a varios países; provocando que ya nadie le ayudara.

-Aunque yo seré su único objetivo...

-No es cierto aru, acuérdate de que él todavía siente odio por Japón, y que odia a América porque, según él, te secuestró a la democracia, aru- le hizo recordar.

-¡No es cierto!- protestó el coreano -¡América me ayudó!

-Cálmate, aru- dijo seriamente -Éso dícelo tú mismo a Norte.

Corea del Sur puso una expresión de soledad, que nunca suele hacer, y enseguida comenzó a llorar en el pecho de el chino. Se sentía culpable, si él hubiera unido sus fuerzas con su hermano, sin tener que depender de la democracia o del comunismo, quizás hoy en día hubieran seguido estando juntos, en una posición como la de Suiza y Liechtenstein.

-No lo mal interpretes aru- avisó el chino -Pero un día vi que la espalda de Norte estaba llenas de cicatrices y marcas de golpes...

-¿¡Has visto la espalda de Hyung?!- ésta vez comenzó a llorar de la risa -¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-¡Aiya! ¡No pienses esas cosas aru!- protestó -¡Yo no le he hecho nada malo a tu hermano! Sólo le estaba dando masajes en la espalda, con toallas calientes.

El chino no pudo evitar pensar a lo que se refería el sur coreano y comenzó a sonrojarse, y a su vez, Yong Soo comenzó a imaginarse a los dos asiáticos (su hermano y a Yao), completamente desnudos sobre su cama. En consecuencia, los dos países terminaron sonrojados.

- Lo que estaba por decirte, aru- dijo despertando a la península de sus imaginaciones pervertidas – es que si Norte sigue así, también terminará destruyéndose a sí mismo.

-Lo sé- dijo entrando en razón -Hay que evitar esas dos cosas...

China volvió a su casa tranquilamente. Generalmente odia ir a la casa de Corea del Sur (también odia conversar con él), porque es muy escandaloso y hace que Yao pierda la paciencia. Pero ésta vez fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Ésa fue la conversación más seria que tuvieron.

-¿Qué le sucede, China-san?- Japón interrumpió los pensamientos de el chino.

-¡Ah! L-losiento, estaba pensando mucho y... no te estaba escuchando...

-¿En qué estaba pensando?- Kiku sabía que era inútil si seguía regañándolo de no copiar sus personajes, si el chino estaba en esa condición.

-En... Corea del Norte.

-¿Corea del Norte?- se puso algo furioso -¿Él ha hecho algo devuelta?

-No, no, para nada- dijo agitando las manos -Es que me preocupa...

-Usted se preocupa demasiado por los demás, debería pensar en sí mismo, nosotros ya somos países independientes- dijo tratando de no herir los sentimientos de Yao.

-Tienes razón, ustedes ya no son mis pequeños hermanitos- dijo entre suspiros -Si te enteras de algo acerca de Corea del Norte, avísame.

Era obvio que China se refería a que si Japón escuchara a América hablar sobre Corea del Norte, le avisara; porque podría ser que América planeara atacar a Corea del Norte, y que Japón sería su guarda secretos por la relación que tienen entre ellos dos.

-Discúlpeme yo me retiro...- el japonés se levantó del asiento al sentir que alguien los estaba observando.

* * *

P.A: asdasdasd No piensen que China es un soplón D: China no es un soplón, sólo es que tiene el hábito de informarle sobre Corea del Norte a Sur ·3·

Notaron que el título del capítulo anteior no tenía espacios? LOOL es que era muy largo y no me entraba D: Y a éste capítulo le pasó lo mismo. Para el que quiera saber, el título original de éste capítulo es "Aveces es Mejor Pensar Pervertidamente en Lugar de Aceptar la Realidad".


	4. Alfred, lo Has Empeorado Todo

-¡Maldito bastardo comunista!- se escuchaba una risa desde el otro lado del teléfono -Te aviso que si te vuelves loco como la última vez, Japón, los otros países, y yo, el héroe del mundo, te aplastaremos en un santiamén.

Sí, América era quien estaba escuchando la conversación entre Yao y Kiku. No era por entrometido, sino que había escuchado el nombre de "Corea del Norte" y sintió que, para ser el héroe del mundo, debía escuchar esa conversación y saber qué pasaba con el comunista. De hecho, el héroe sabía claramente que el que tenía más información de la península del norte era China.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Corea del Norte ante la llamada sin sentido de el americano? Pues es simple, ¿Qué harían si su enemigo les llamara por teléfono de ésta manera?. No se ustedes, pero el norcoreano se enojó bastante.

-¿Japón, eh?- pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"_Yura yura xiang you lan acchi wo xiang you lan, midokoro mansai ¡Nihao chuugoku!_"- sonó el teléfono de China.

-¿_Wei_?- aendió el teléfono entre bostezos (estaba durmiendo una larga siesta).

-¡China-san!- se escuchó una voz japonesa que estaba alarmada -Yo... he recibido una llamada de Corea del Norte-san.

-¡¿_Shénme_?!- se levantó del golpe.

-Dice que quiere que yo vaya a su casa para discutir unas cuantas cosas...- informó inseguro -¿Qué cree que debo hacer?

-Vé- respondió firme -Yo te alcanzaré junto con Yong Soo.

Así pues, el chino se vistió y salió corriendo de su casa para ir a informarle a Corea del Sur.

Estaba nevando y, por tan apurado que salió, olvidó traer un abrigo. El chino corría mientras temblaba y estornudaba. Se podían observar las pisadas jadeantes sobre la densa nieve y el vapor que salía de la boca de Yao. Su cola de caballo se sacudía en el aire, demostrando la velocidad en la que corría. El viento soplaba fuerte y tenía la cara helada.

-¡¿Hyung a Japón?!- el surcoreano escupió todo su kimchi.

* * *

-Bienvenido, Kiku- se escuchó una voz seria y fuerte.

Japón llego a su destino, estaba en la casa del temible norcoreano. La habitación en la que se encontraba era de mármol y tenía colgando bellas obras de arte que a Kiku le gustaría observar detalladamente en otra ocasión.

La puerta de la entrada se cerró, era Hyung Soo que ahora encerró a los dos en la habitación de los cuadros.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido tener las agallas para venir hasta aquí- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente en círculos para ponerse frente a frente con el japonés.

-Usted me ha llamado, yo nunca rechazo una invitación, yo no soy un cobarde- respondió firme al término de _nippon danshi_.

-¿Usted?- se rió levemente -Es extraño que me llames "Usted" cuando la última vez que hablamos me llamabas "Basura"

El clima de la habitación se volvía cada vez más fría y tensa. Corea del Sur y China seguían corriendo para detener lo que sea que estaba pasando.

* * *

P.A: Waaaa perdón por la tardanza! D: Me había ido de vacaciones y no tenía pc, lo siento mucho *baja la cabeza*

Bueno... **NO PIENSEN QUE AMÉRICA-SAN ES MALO!** Sólo es que necesitaba una excusa y puse a Alfred en el medio xD

"_Yura yura xiang you lan acchi wo xiang you lan, midokoro mansai ¡Nihao chuugoku!_" es la primera estrofa del character song de China "Nihao China!"

"_Wei_?" Es (según wikipedia-sama) la forma de contestar el teléfono en China.

"_Shénme_?!" es "Qué?!" en chino.

"Kimchi" es un plato típico de la gastronomía de Corea. La receta más extendida utiliza como ingrediente básico una verdura conocida como col china aunque existen otras recetas en las que se utilizan como ingrediente básico rábanos o pepinos. Es picante.

" _nippon danshi" _es un término que se usa en japón ser firme y etc,etc (significa hombre de japón)


	5. Estúpido Corea del Norte,Yo Sí te Quiero

P.A: Okay, me tardé una eternidad xD Lo siento ;A; Creo que me odian D: Y me van a odiar más, porque éste es el último capítulo! *huye*

* * *

-Pero yo y usted ya no estamos en guerra, dejémoslo pasar...- siguió el japonés.

-¿Estás pidiéndome que lo deje pasar?- el comunista lo miró seriamente a los ojos -¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir?.

-Ahora no hablemos de eso- dijo Kiku sintiéndose incómodo, ya que el norcoreano se acercaba amenazadoramente -Dígame para qué me llamó...

-¡Deja de jugar!- lo tomó del cuello -¿Es que no te das cuenta de que yo te llamé hasta aquí para tomarme la molestia de eliminarte de la faz de la tierra? ¡No seas idiota!

Una risa retorcida del norcoreano recorría la habitación. Kiku no podía escapar, las puertas estaban cerradas con las llaves, y las garras de Hyung Soo no lo liberarían.

-No te hagas el estúpido, ya sabías que yo te estaba por hacer algo, o no serías un japonés, ¿Porqué viniste? ¡Ésto es un suicidio para ti!- el comunista sacó su arma de fuego, mientras se burlaba del japonés.

-Yo...¡!- el japonés se estaba asfixiando, pero vio de reojo que de uno de los ojos del comunista caía libremente una lágrima.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? A Kiku le daba lástima y al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable de el estado de Hyung Soo, pero dejaría su vida por eso?.

-¡Rápido viejo!- Corea del Sur apresuraba al chino que se estaba quedando atrás.

* * *

-¡Ésto es lo máximo que puedo-aru!- se quejaba -¡Acuérdate de que soy más viejo que tú y que estuve corriendo más tiempo-aru!

Estaban llegando muy cerca de la casa del norcoreano. Realmente era extraño ver a Corea del Sur tan serio. Cuando se trata de su hermano mayor, siempre él era así. Trataría de ayudar a su hermano como pudiera, aunque Hyung Soo lo evitara.

Llegaron a la casa, entraron y evitaron encontrarse con los soldados. Por suerte, la antigua nación iba muy seguido a ésta casa, por lo que conocía un poco sobre dónde estaban los soldados.

Se encontraron con con una puerta enorme, la cual obviamente era de la habitación de el norcoreano, y seguramente el japonés estaba allí en peligro. China y Corea del Sur se estaban imaginando que al abrir la puerta, se encontrarían a las dos naciones ensangrentadas en el suelo.

-¡Aiya!- se quejó el chino al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Apártate viejo!

El surcoreano dio un salto y una patada en el aire, logrando desplomar las puertas, enseñándole a su maestro cuánto había perfeccionado la técnica.

-¡BANG!- al mismo tiempo que las puertas se desplomaron, se escuchó un disparo que provenía del interior de la habitación.

-¡Nihon!- gritó el chino, aunque no veía nada debido al polvo que levantó la caída de las puertas.

Pasaron varios segundos para que pudieran ver mejor. Los dos esperaban lo peor de todo. Pero quedaron sorprendidos al ver algo extraño.

Tanto el japonés como el norcoreano estaban de pie, enfrentados entre sí. No comprendían la situación; Japón no es de usar armas de fuego, entonces el único que pudo disparar fue Corea del Norte. Pero, entonces, ¿Porqué Corea del Norte estaba ensangrentado?.

-¿Hyung...?

Corea del Sur vio, como tuvieron previsto, que su hermano mayor sostenía el arma de fuego con su mano izquierda.

-¿Está mejor así?- habló el comunista escupiendo sangre.

Éste se desplomó, aunque el japonés, que seguía impactado de lo sucedido, detuvo su caída, sosteniendo su frágil cuerpo.

-¿¡Qué ha hecho?!

-No te enojes Japón, yo sólo hice lo que el resto de los países piensan...- contestó riendo, como si lo que hizo fuera correcto.

-¡Hyung! ¡Eres un estúpido comunista!- se acercó corriendo su hermano menor, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Acaso no es que el resto de los países me odiaba y quería que yo desapareciera?- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¡No, idiota!- le agarró de la ropa -No todos piensan así...

China había llamado a algunos soldados para que llamasen a una ambulancia. Corea del Norte estaba confundido, y no comprendía la situación. Mientras estaba siendo trasladado hacia el hospital más cercano, pensó qué era lo que había hecho mal y quiénes eran los que no querían que él desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

Se le estaban por cerrar los ojos, debido a la cantidad de sangre que perdió. Lo estaban llevando a la sala de cirugías de emergencia, para extraerle la bala que quedó en su cabeza. Pero antes de que se cerrasen las puertas, la voz de Yong Soo atravesó los oídos de su hermano.

-¡Nosotros no queremos que desaparezcas! ¡Yo no quiero que desaparezcas!

…

-¡Yong Soo!

El norcoreano despertó en una sala llena de máquinas, con un respirador en su boca. Estaba acostado sobre una camilla de sábanas blancas, y a su alrededor estaban China, Japón y su hermano menor, Corea del Sur.

Japón y China ayudaron al comunista a levantarse, éste estaba con la mirada baja, por lo que nadie podía ver sus expresiones en ese momento. Corea del Sur se acercó, pero algo inesperado sucedió: su hermano le dio una bofetada, pero luego se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¿H-Hyung?- Corea del Sur estaba confundido y sonrojado.

-¡Idiota! ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Porqué tú no te has dado cuenta?- el surcoreano lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a llorar junto a él -¿No te has dado cuenta de que ya no necesitas odiar a Japón? ¿No entiendes que China siempre estuvo ayudándote a superar tus malos tiempos? ¿No te diste cuenta de que yo quería estar junto a ti?

-Yong Soo...

-¡Aiya!-interrumpió el chino mientras se secaba las lágrimas -Déjenlo pasar, ¡Estemos juntos de ahora en adelante-aru!

China los abrazó a todos, incluyendo a Japón.

La sala pasó de estar sombría y fría a cálida y acogedora, en especial por la combinación de risas y lágrimas que provenía de Corea del Norte.

FIN


End file.
